


The Monster

by MyFuneralJag



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mind Control I guess...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFuneralJag/pseuds/MyFuneralJag
Summary: Or alternatively titled: Even If I’m Knocking, Please Don’t Let Me In.Michael’s banging his fists against his brother’s bedroom window. He’s in trouble. It’s not like Sam can leave him hanging out outside like that. What kind of brother would shut their sibling out?





	The Monster

“Sammy, open up the window!” Michael cried out to his brother, slamming his palms into the glass of the window.

 

“You’re a vampire!” Sam exclaimed. “I knew it!”

 

“I am not!”

 

Sam stared at his brother, incredulously. Who was Michael kidding? “So what are you, The Flying Nun?”

 

“I’m your brother, Sammy. Help me!” Michael continued to plead, watching his brother rather intently. “Sammy, open up!” _Please_.

 

As Michael drew himself closer to the window, so did his brother.

 

Sam inched his way towards his brother, growing even more hesitant with every step. _It was just Michael, right?_ Even if there was a monster flying outside of his window, it was still his brother, his own flesh and blood. He couldn’t abandon his own brother, could he? _No_. He couldn’t...

 

Michael pressed himself further into the window. His face met his brother’s; they were barely an inch apart. The only thing that separated them was a thin slab of hard glass. _So close. Let me in, Sammy._ “Please,” he forced out, his voice soft, almost breaking. _Help_.

 

In his fifteen years, this was the most vulnerable state that Sam has ever seen his brother in. This was more vulnerable than when Michael broke a bone or injured himself, or when he had his heart broken by some pretty girl that he liked. Even more vulnerable than when Sam heard his screams from the other room, telling their father to stop, to stop the— _fuck_.

 

 _“Please!”_ Michael’s voice had gotten louder, more desperate, more fragile.

 

Without giving it another thought, Sam flicked open the latch on his window, and pulled his brother in. He actually had to make an effort to get Michael into his room; it was almost like all the forces of nature were giving him a big fat _‘fuck no. Don’t let him in’._ He surprised himself when Michael was right there next to him, holding onto him like his entire life depended on it. Didn’t seem like Michael wanted to let him go, wanted him there, _needed him_ there.

 

“Thank you, Sam.” Sam could hear the sudden change of Michael’s voice, relief wavered over every word that pushed out of his mouth. “We gotta stick together, Sam. We gotta stick together, _bro_.”

 

Sam began to notice how close Michael was to him. It was quite awkward when he his brother’s face accidentally kept brushing up against his. It was the weirdest thing having Michael this intimate with him. Sam wasn’t sure but he swore that he felt his brother’s breath beading down on his neck.

 

“What about Mom?” Sam asked him.

 

Michael’s answer came out immediately: “Just—just don’t tell her anything.” His voice was shakinglike hell. He gripped onto Sam’s person, tighter.

 

Every second that went by made Sam more and more anxious. Did he make the right decision? Pfft, yeah. Michael would never hurt him. Never. Just because his brother was now a shit-sucking freak, didn’t mean that he had to act like one. Michael just had to settle down; he had to relax.

 

Sam couldn’t imagine what it would be like for his mother to find out that her oldest son was a vampire. She wouldn’t be able to take it, that’s all he knew about that.

 

“I dunno, Mike. It’s not like getting a D in school or anything.” Definitely wasn’t. This was far from it. The level that this situation was on, was higher than the top floor of the Empire State Building, probably higher than Mt. Everest.

 

“I know—I know, just—fuck.” Michael’s breathing excelled at an alarming rate. He wasn’t calming down like Sam had hoped. Michael was looked like he was about to explode. That wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

 

Sam couldn’t honestly figure out who was freaking the fuck out more. They were both thrown into a state of constant anxiety, not knowing what would happen next.

 

“You gotta relax, Mike.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know that I have to—“ but then, Michael just went silent. It was almost like his switch went off, like he broke.

 

“Mike?”

 

Sam failed to get a response out of his brother. Everything was just replaced with an awkward, drawn out quietness.

 

“Michael?” His brother continued to ignore him. “Mike, I swear to god if you’re trying to mess around with me right now, because it’s not funny.”

 

Michael’s grip on Sam’s arms and shoulders became continuously tighter and tighter. His hands kept squeezing him like an orange.

 

This wasn’t funny anymore, actually, when was it ever funny? “Mike—shit! You’re hurting me. Let go!”

 

Sam didn’t know what kind of sick prank Michael was scheming, but he wanted out. Right now!

 

He waited for Michael to release him from his grasp, but his brother just held him closer. Sam felt like a tic about to pop. Michael was going to break his arm at this rate, both of his arms, to be exact.

 

“Michael...?” Sam speech was quivering; he was holding back the urge to cry.

 

Michael’s head turned to face his, but whatever was looking at him, wasn’t his brother. Its eyes were a brilliant mixture of gold and orange, kinda catlike if anything. The bones in its forehead were almost protruding out of the skin; practically all the bones in its face we protruding outwards. To top it all off, its teeth were no longer blunt, they looked like knives, like they could cut his entire arm off.

 

This wasn’t Michael.

 

This was something else entirely.

 

A monster had stolen away his brother. He didn’t think that the monster would give Michael back anytime soon.

 

Sam was rapidly fidgeting in its grasp, but every time he moved, he was pulled in closer.

 

Tears were falling from his eyes, faster than he could think. He was a blubbering mess.

 

He should have kept the window closed. _Why didn’t I keep the goddamn window shu_ t? It was because the person that was screaming and crying outside of his window was his brother, or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe the monster had been playing him this entire time. The words: “I’m your brother” had been an act, just a trick to gain his trust.

 

_I thought you were my brother. You told me that you were. Why would you lie to me?_

 

Tears had clouded his vision just enough that he didn’t notice what happened until it happened: it lunged. The monster dove into the nape of his neck, teeth cut into the flesh. He screamed. What else could he do?

 

“Mike—stop!” He knew deep down that pleading wouldn’t do anything, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

The vampire ignored his pleas, and instead, it feasted. It drank and drank to its heart’s content (if it even had a heart, in the first place). It didn’t take any time drawing it out; _it gorged_. Sam’s blood poured down its chin and neck, in buckets.

 

Michael seemed to be so lost that he didn’t even care about nourishment; all that the monster cared for was pain, pure pain, nothing else. Sure it fed, but that all led up to its main motive: the kill.

 

Sam didn’t want to die. Michael would care enough about that, but this wasn’t Michael. The monster didn’t seem to have an ounce of compassion in its entire being.

 

The vampire didn’t care, but Michael definitely did. Michael wasn’t in control; he just got to sit back and watch everything unravel, in pure horror. Michael was aware of what was going on, but whatever he was telling his body to do, was going in one ear and out the other. _This is Sammy, my goddamn brother! Fucking stop!_ Michael was shouting at absolutely nothing at all. His opinion was apparently not important enough to matter.

 

 _Oh, Michael, why stop?_ _The fun has just begun._ That wasn’t his voice, but he recognized it almost immediately.

 

_David?_

 

 _Hello, Michael._ The voice was followed by a string of hard laughter. David was taunting him, controlling him, killing his brother.

 

 _Leave my fucking brother alone, David._

 

 _That’s tempting, Michael, but where’s the fun in that?_ David was rubbing it in his face. All the years that Sam and him had together were poured down the drain.

 

Michael heard his brother’s cries. He saw the tears that seemed to continuously pour from his eyes. He felt him squirming in his arms. He couldn’t do a goddamn thing about it. Michael just had to wait for the inevitable, which was arriving faster than he expected.

 

Sam’s body movements became sluggish due to the sudden blood loss. He was pretty sure that he had more blood on his clothes than in his entire being. David just spilt so much, too much.

 

“Mike,” Sam whispered to the vampire’s ear. “I know that you’re in there. Please come back to me. Please...”

 

_I’m so fucking sorry, Sammy._

 

“It was my fault. I should have never let you inside. I’m sorry, Mike. Don’t blame yourself...” Sam’s voice trailed off into absolutely nothing, and it was followed by silence, the silent treatment that Michael had given him minutes before.

 

David eventually released Michael from his five minute sentence. It was a quick death. David didn’t draw it out for too terribly long, but long enough to feel like absolute hell.

 

Michael stared at the corpse nestled on his lap. Sam was covered in just as much blood as he was. He was beginning to think that he didn’t drink any of it at all, but that theory was disprovenwith the iron that flooded his tastebuds.

 

He felt an uttermost pain, but couldn’t manage a single tear. He was sad, but the emotions just weren’t there. Michael blankly beamed at the body that once had a smiling face attached to it, now it just possessed a vacant, undying stare.

 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it, Michael?” His focus turned to the windowsill of Sam’s bedroom. There David was, in the flesh, a pleased smirk firm on his lips. Had David been watching him this entire time? Was it not all in his head? Did David just stand there without any actual remorse at all?

 

Michael wanted to do so many things to the asshole that was standing in front of him. But all the things that he wanted to do, he just couldn’t. He just sat at David’s feet, fists clenched.

 

David eyed him from head to toe. “You spilt most of it. That’s a shame.” He picked up Sam’s corpse from Michael’s feet, and slung it over his shoulder like a backpack. “We’d better get going, Michael. I think I heard your mother’s car in the driveway.”

 

Michael just stared up at David, completely flabbergasted.

 

“You can sit there all night, if you want to, Michael. I just don’t know how mommy would feel, seeing her first born looking like he just committed a murder.”

 

“Didn’t I just do that?” Michael asked, mindlessly licking his brother’s blood off of his bottom lip. His voice was somewhat monotonous, uninterested.

 

David just smiled, and pulled Michael up to his feet. “From a mortal standpoint: yes. To me: you’re just doing what you have to do. Doing what we all have to do: eating.”

 

Michael’s ears perked up, hearing his mother shout: “Michael! Sam!” from downstairs.

 

“That’s our cue, Michael.” A chuckle.


End file.
